


diaper days

by exopockets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Cute, Domestic, Husbands, Jongin is a baby in here, M/M, baekxing as parents, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: Wednesdays are YOUR diaper days





	

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "Wednesdays are YOUR diaper days" but then it spiralled into this domestic thingy and im sorry. i hope i did this prompt justice (i probably didnt and im so sorry) but its 3am here, forgive me?

Baekhyun wakes up on a Wednesday morning with the sun's rays sneaking in through the open cracks in the curtains, shining on the white bed sheets and onto the wooden floorboards. He stretches his arms out and his arms hits a solid body and oh, Yixing is still here. He assumed, since it's a working day, that Yixing would've been up and ready for work by now but here he is, sleeping peacefully beside Baekhyun, messy hair strewn across his pillow.

Baekhyun doesn't question anymore why Yixing is still in bed with him instead of on his way to work because these days he doesn't see much of his husband anymore. Yixing, always the hardworking type and always going the extra mile for his company, doesn't eat his lunch at home anymore since his company's success and he misses dinner with his family, coming home at midnight sometimes, but sweet Yixing never complains, even when the bags under his eyes seems to get darker and bigger.

Baekhyun immediately cuddles closer to his huband, just happy that Yixing is here in bed with him. These moments seem rare. Baekhyun studies Yixing's sleeping face with a smile. Yixing looks so peaceful asleep, all of work's stress and worries off his shoulder's as he sleeps.

Baekhyun traces Yixing's plump lips. He loves Yixing's lips. Those pink lips that feels like soft pillows when pressed against Baekhyun's own. He softly rubs Yixing's bottom lip before his fingers trail down to Yixing's sensitive neck. He feels Yixing shift and he giggles. His fingers are barely near his neck and Yixing is already coming back to conciousness, as if he can tell Baekhyun's evil intentions for his sensitive neck even while asleep. They're definitely soulmates.

"Stop," Yixing rumbles, voice thick with sleep as he weakly fends off Baekhyun's hands from his neck. 

"I wasn't even doing anything!" Baekhyun argues.

Yixing opens his eyes to reveal his dark chocolate irises, "But you were thinking of it." Baekhyun laughs loud and happy. His laugh filters through their morning haze and reaches Yixing's ears and if Baekhyun were to look at Yixing he would've seen Yixing crack a smile, dimple threatening to engrave deep into his cheek permanently.

"Maybe," Baekhyun replies and Yixing knows that's a yes. They fall into a comfortable silence as Baekhyun buries his face against Yixing's chest and Yixing rests his chin on top of Baekhyun's head. "Why aren't you at work? Morning by the way," Baekhyun breaks the silence. He feels and hears Yixing laugh against his hair.

"I wanted to spend time with you and Jongin, is that too bad?" Yixing feels Baekhyun shake his head but he doesn't see the huge smile on Baekhyun's face. They fall back into a comfortable silence, reveling in each others presence and love for one another and the soft morning haze around them. The moment is shattered by the loud shrill cries of Jongin down the hall. Baekhyun is used to this. Some mornings their six month old son takes the pleasure of being Baekhyun's alarm clock. Baekhyun begins to get up to tend to Jongin, to start his daily routine, when he feels big warm hands around his waist tugging him back to bed and oh he forgot Yixing is still here and not at work!

It feels surreal and a bit alien to him, it's drilled into his mind that whenever Jongin cries in the morning it's always him waking up from his slumber to tend to their son while Yixing is at work. 

"I got this, relax," Yixing whispers into Baekhyun's ear. It takes awhile for Baekhyun to relax against Yixing's body. "Okay," Baekhyun finally breathes out, "Jongin has missed you." 

Baekhyun stays under the covers when Yixing gets up, he stays under the covers when he hears Jongin's cries subside and he stays under the covers when Yixing returns to their bedroom with Jongin. "He has missed his father but he wants his dad now," Yixing says as Jongin makes grabby hands upon seeing Baekhyun. Baekhyun sits up to take their son from Yixing. Yixing sits beside him and he watches as Baekhyun plays and coos with their son and wipe the spit from Jongin's mouth after his excited, incoherent babbles and he feels warmth in his chest. So this is what Baekhyun does everyday while he is at work: tending to their son's every need, playing with him, calming him down when he cries, cleaning up after him and loving Jongin no matter what.

He is raising their son in the best possible way and Yixing just loves Baekhyun a lot. Baekhyun may not be the perfect 'housewife' because to be honest he is certainly not, he is the most laziest person Yixing has ever met and he hates doing house cleaning and his culinary skills only goes has far as making boxed foods, but he most certainly is the perfect dad, easily a hard task to do, easily harder than any complicated or hard task at Yixing's company.

"Can you please hold Jongin while I brush my teeth?" Baekhyun asks and after the enthusiastic "yes!" coming out of Yixing's mouth Baekhyun hands over their son. One thing is for sure, Jongin is a cute little baby. It's probably Baekhyun's cute genetics. He is so thankful he has a son with Baekhyun, he can't imagine having a baby with anyone else. Yixing bops Jongin's nose and he watches with love in his eyes as Jongin bursts into giggles.

Baekhyun finishes up in the bathroom and takes Jongin from Yixing. "You can freshen up in the bathroom now," he says as he walks out of their room. Yixing brushes his teeth and washes the sleep from his eyes before joining Baekkhyun downstairs.

When he steps into the kitchen he finds Jongin in his high chair with blobs of porridge on his face and blobs of porridge on his bib and Baekhyun has a bowl of porridge and spoon in his hands, standing in front of Jongin's high chair.

"Hey," Baekhyun says when he sees Yixing at the doorway before trying to gently persuade Jongin to eat a spoonful of porridge only to frown when Jongin refuses to open his mouth, "Make you whatever. There are breakfast biscuits if you're in the mood for them." 

Yixing settles for a cup of coffee, a granola bar and a nice view of his husband and son seemingly playing a game of wrestling to get Jongin to eat his breakfast but it looks like Baekhyun isn't enthusiastic on playing the game with Jongin. "Please Jongin," Baekhyun says as he tries the 'here comes the aeroplane' technique, only to have Jongin refuse to open his mouth. "I'm done, I can't do this this morning. Jongin you can go without breakfast," Baekhyun says with faux exasperation as he walks away from Jongin's high chair. Jongin's playful mood changes and he lets out a whine.

Baekhyun turns around and walks back to Jongin's chair and Jongin instantly opens his mouth, immediately co-operating with Baekhyun. "Works everytime," Baekhyun says and all Yixing is thinking: smart move, Baekhyunnie, smart move.

They sit in comfortable silence, Yixing content with just watching Baekhyun feeding Jongin his breakfast. They don't have to fill in the silence because the playful, sneaky glances and soft smiles Baekhyun throws his way says everything. I'm glad you're here. He hopes the dimpled smile he gives Baekhyun conveys his own message. I'm glad to be here. And it's true. He's glad he has decided to take this day off because he has been missing his son and husband terribly during the weeks and the short weekends just weren't cutting it.

During the week he barely sees Jongin, having returned home while Jongin's asleep and leaving before Jongin awakes. And his sweet husband that he basically neglects during the weeks. Every week day he comes home to a sleeping Baekhyun and cold dinner waiting for him in the microwave and then leaving early in the morning while Baekhyun's sleeping and then furthermore ignoring Baekhyun during the day, leaving Baekhyun to look after Jongin on his own all day. He promises himself to at least call Baekhyun once during the day to see how things are going, how's Jongin behaving, but it slips his mind each time when the workloads at work seems to get larger and larger. Sometimes Baekhyun waits up for him but by the time Yixing walks through the door Baekhyun is a half dead zombie and it's just futile so Yixing advises Baekhyun to not wait up during the week any longer.

"Babe," Baekhyun calls for him, breaking him from his train of thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"Jongin's calling for you" And sure enough Jongin is babbling the words "Papa! Papa!" and hitting the surface of his high chair excitedly when Yixing smiles at him.

"Are you done eating mmm? Daddy done wrestlin-" Baekhyun nudges him in the arm as he passes, "Shut up." Yixing laughs then goes over to Jongin's high chair and watches with a smile as Jongin kicks his feet excitedly with each step Yixing takes. Jongin's definitely missed him and he definitely missed Jongin. He picks Jongin from his high chair and smiles through the pain when Jongin excitedly pulls at his hair and forms spit bubbles with his mouth. 

"Missed papa, hmm? My cute little baby," Yixing says as he tickles Jongin's tummy. Jongin giggles loudly, catching Baekhyun's attention from his cup of coffee. "Yah, leave my cute little baby alone!" Baekhyun laughs. "Daddy wants me to leave you alone, Jonginnie. You want that?" Jongin's giggles subside and he frowns before shaking his head with a pout. 

"See?" Yixing says, lifting Jongin up in the air as if saying 'here's the evidence.' Baekhyun waves them off with a fond smile, "Leave me alone to drink my coffee." 

Yixing smiles and walks over to Baekhyun with Jongin in his arms. "Yah Jonginnie," Baekhyun spits his coffee back in his cup when he feels Jongin pull at his hair. "This is a bad habit of yours Jongin, pulling at people's hair," he says as he rubs his scalp. "Yah, leave my cute little baby alone!" Yixing says. Baekhyun glares at him and Jongin excitedly claps his hands.

~ Later in the day~ 

Baekhyun snuggles closer to the warmth of Yixing's body as he continues watching the movie playing on TV. He and Yixing are sat back cuddling in each others arms watching a shitty romcom and Jongin's on the floor playing with his toys. A few minutes into the movie they smell something foul and they gag while covering their noses.

"Eww Jonginnie is that you?" Yixing says. Jongin babbles "Daddy! Daddy!" over and over again. "Wednesdays are your diaper days," Baekhyun announces. "Since when?" Yixing asks with slightly wide eyes. "Since today," Baekhyun says as he gets up from the couch and Yixing watches him disappear up the stairs.

"Come here buddy." Yixing says as he scoops Jongin in his arms and heads upstairs to the nursery. Once he enters the nursery he goes over to the changing table where Baekhyun is waiting for him with a diaper in hand and a sly grin on his face. "This isn't your first time changing Jongin, you know what to do."

Changing Jongin proves to be a challenge since he won't stop kicking his legs and he pulls at Yixing's hands and tries to chew on Yixing's fingers but in the end Yixing ends up changing Jongin with minimal help from Baekhyun. With a clean Jongin they head back downstairs and watch the movie with Jongin now in Yixing's lap, playing with his papa's fingers. "Wednesdays should be your diaper days, I can't change it seven days a week!" Baekhyun whines.

"Baekhyun I change his diapers on weekends you liar," Yixing pinches Baekhyun's thigh.

Baekhyun yelps. "You know what I mean. I change it a lot during the week I might as well change it weekends too." 

"If I change Jongin's diapers on Wednesdays too will you stop complaining?" 

"But you work on Wednesdays."

"I'll take work off on Wednesdays to fill in my diaper duties."

Baekhyun smiles big and happy, "Wednesdays are YOUR diaper days."

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this was shit. Was it? kudos or comments maybe?


End file.
